leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andre5913/Lore-wise Champions Power Tier list
Just making this list for my own amusement and to spark some discusions. Bear in mind that I'm likely wrong in some because (as everyone) I have a sort of personal headcannons.Open to discussion. Also, the order they appear in each tier does not reflect their power. The champs on a same tier are all nearly as powerful as each other if not equally. *Champions who have a: ** * are Eldritch Abominations **+ are between good people and The Hero **- are Mad (For whatever reason) **~ are Pure Evil (Or almost, everyone has got at least one clean spot. Right?) **¬¬ are Lawful Stupid (Never mixes with The Heroes or Good people).Some Demacians tend to be this. **° are of Questionable' Morally'' (Does not mix up never with Pure Evil). This champs may be viewed as evil but in reality they are social outcasts, protecting their family or just using unorthodox methods. Most Noxian fit, but also a lot of other champions. I think is the most common tag In some cases there is a brief comment of why it is in the tier or about their tags Tier One Commands all-mighty, supreme power. Apparently unkillable. Right now this list is'' actually empty.'' This is because everyone here is just super handicapped for some reason. Also, having one of the guys here at full power would be stupid OP by all League standarts *°-* : All mighty superpowerful creature. Pretty much a god. However I have to elavorate. Most people tend to overestimate Xerath. You see, Xerath is not Omnipotent. There is a why: ''' He can be defeaten. Most of Shurima got together for that, but they managed to beat him and lock him in a cage *- : Potencialy the god of Life and Death, capable of manipulation of reality itself. Powers held back due to a sickness tied to this powers. Currently more about Tier Two or Three *+° : Supremely powerful celestial being, fallen into disgrace. Currently about in Tier Two *-° : *The Real Baron Nashor Tier Two Wields god-like powers. Capable of leveling whole cities *~* : Capable of literaly setting fire to the World *~* : Ascends to Tier One if "The Watchers" return *~* *°-* : Able to summon other . Will eventually bring the Apocalipse. About ° and not ~ I'm sure there is something human deep inside him *°* : If you are wondering about Questionable Morallity: "Aren't you also a prisioner Mordekaiser?" I smell that Morde was not a bad guy in the first place. Currently an *, but apparently by force *-° : She is not yet on the level of lets say Free Xerath. She will be up there soon anyways, but still has much to learn *-° . Never ~, He just lives to fight, not necesarily evil. *~* *°-* *~ Just realized how powerful is Blood Bending. Definitly a tier up *°-+* . Fully unique tag. She is seen as a atrocity amoung the Yordles, she is freaking nuts, yet she is good and nice, but her morality is also very questionable. *¬¬° *~* . He has always been Goh'Gath to me. It sounds better *+° *°-* He doesn't care about anything, he just wants knowledge above all. Not even the void means anything to him if compared to knowlodge.Not truly evil *+ *-° *°-* *~* *+ *??? : We know absolutely nothing about him *The Real Vilemaw Tier Three Uses incredibly powerful magic or ultra-mega-super-human strength. Some of them get this power by wielding powerful artifacts.Capable of killing entire armies on their own, or the exact opposite. On any case insanely powerful. The mayority of champions sit here *+* likely also ° *-° *+ *°* *+ *° *+°:( *+ *+ *+ *°* . In a similar situacion to ." Rebember who you once were Hecarim!". Currently an * *~* *+° *+ *|* This thing is not evil *~ *+° *~*- *+° *°-* *+° *+ *°* *~ *+ *+* bear in mind that Irelia is actually a Lich *°* *+ *+ *~* *~- *+ *?* : We know almost cero about who she is. All we know is that she was once human, but the thing she is know is * *+° *-*~ : He was once married and apparently a little gooder person. Somehow I fell ° should be instead of ~ *° : She ins't even aware yet of what is good or evil so I can't really say anything. After she is like 8 years old *-* *° *+ *+° *ok *~ *+° *-+ *+° *-*~ *¬¬ *+° *_O *°+ *-° *+* *°-+ *+ *+° *-° *+ *~ : 100% beyond redemption Tier Four Most of them havs extremely advanced and training in martial styles and physical combat, mainly using their brute force or old guns.A few use magicks. Most of them could also very likely take on an entire army. The border between this and Tier Three is thin and usually determined by usage of magic. While it can be completly different in game, Veigar could just make Jarvan explote if he wanted or Lux could just instantly lazer kill Master Yi. *+ *+° . While it seems like it, Akali is actually the only of the ninjas that doesn't use any thing of magic. Janna or any wind could also just blow away her shroud *+ *+ *~ *° *+ *+ I'm sorry to say it, but a sniper can't do much appart from assassinate someone. It is very useful but not "powerful" *¬¬° *¬¬° *+ *° *~ *+ *-+° Driven mad by grief and revenge, not power. He literally joined the League just to pursue Tresh and learn how to killl the Shadow Islanders *° *° *+° *+ *~ *~* : Can go up the tiers as he consumes and evolves into different things *+° *-° *+° *+ *~* *+° *+ *° *° *¬¬ *+° Using explosive drinks ins't actually very effective if we have alredy got highly futuristic weapons like missiles and lazers I might have forgotten a couple, I really don't know, but point it out if you notice Category:Blog posts